


The Nightingale Girl

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Prostitution, Protective Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Self-Insert, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: [WARNING: SELF INSERT] The (mis)adventures of a runaway former sex slave and her run-in with the Straw Hat Pirates. Canon bending may potentially happen. Rated M for Mature





	1. Chapter 1

**Sunday night, the real world, Natalie's bedroom…**

"Shit!"

I glanced at the time. How the hell was it three in the morning?! I'd been so busy reading One Piece fanfiction I had forgotten that I needed to sleep!

I groaned before switching off my tablet and laying down.

"Man, I wish I could be a pirate! It would be awesome!" I mumbled before finally falling asleep just as lightning struck.

"Wake up, sleepy head!"

I opened my eyes and found myself in a white void room. An old man with long white hair and a long white beard was sitting on the other side of the room smoking a pipe. I blinked before I sat up and glanced around.

"Where am I?" I asked the old man, who took a puff from his pipe while barely glancing at me.

"You've arrived at The Gate. You said something about wanting to be in One Piece, yes?"

I blinked.

"You were watching me?!"

"For quite a while. You really are a sad sack of shit aren't you?"

"Are you making fun of me, you old bastard?"

The old man laughs at me.

"Quite lively for someone who got struck by lightning!"

I gawk. When the hell did that happen?

"I'm just a twenty-four-year-old shut in Otaku who spends all her time watching anime and abusing TV Tropes!"

"Well, yes, but you also used to be a magical girl when you were younger also!"

I simply chose to ignore that statement.

"I'm about to make your dreams come true!"

My eyes lit up and my jaw hit the ground. Was this old man a genie or what?

"Really? Sweet!"

"Yeah, but there's a catch."

"Screw the catch! Just send me there already!" I didn't care if there was a catch, I was going to be a pirate!

The old man stared at me incredulously, complete with sweatdrop. The look on his face could be read as what the fuck have I done?

"Well, okay, if you don't want to know the catch, here's a few things you need to know. Your name is Nightingale Natalie, you're a black magic user and your weapon of choice is a hammer named Mjolnir."

"Mjolnir, eh?" I stroked my chin in thought. I then remember that Mjolnir was the name of Thor's hammer.

"Ready to go?"

"Never been ready in all of my life!"

"Close your eyes. I don't want your trip into the One Piece universe to go horribly wrong, you know!"

I close my eyes and suddenly I felt like I was falling, my hair and clothes flowing through the sky. Then I felt a slight thump and I opened my eyes. Wherever I was, it was dark and as I moved my arms and legs, I noted I had chains on them and I felt my neck. I had a collar on my neck.

"Oh, hell no!" I whispered to myself. Was slavery the catch? A sudden burst of light laid down on me. I screwed my eyes shut, having become accustomed to the darkness.

"We have another one. Taker he into the auction house."

I was forcibly dragged to my feet and dragged into a strange room. Admittedly this was technically my fault as I had insisted on not knowing what the catch was and now I was being forced into slavery! I knew this was One Piece where just about everyone had a dark past but this was fucking ridiculous!

* * *

Soon, I was paraded around a stage in the Auction House. Somehow that old bastard had dropped me straight into Sabaody. My clothes were tatted and slightly stained and my head was still hurting from whatever the hell happened earlier and the lights and sounds made me confused and nauseous. I didn't know how I had gotten myself into shis mess and I wasn't too keen to find out.

"Sold to the Celestial Dragon Saint Charloss!"

Wait, Celestial Dragon? Before I could even react, I was forcibly lead off stage and standing before me was a ugly obese guy with snot hanging out of his nose and wearing a strange bubble on his head. Gross. I don't want that near me, like ever.

I gritted my teeth as he looked me up and down.

"What's with the sour face? You should be happy that you're going to be a slave for a World Noble!"

With that, Charloss grabbed hold of my ass and squeezed hard. I elbow Charloss in the stomach in retaliation. The last thing I needed was someone as nasty as him touching me! I quickly broke free from his grip and made off in a random direction. Honestly, I was desperate to get away.

"Get the bitch!"

I kept on running, not even bothering to look back. The something hit me hard over the head and I fell to the ground before blacking out.

* * *

When I awoke, I found myself in a strange place. It looked almost like a palace, what with Charloss being a rich brat and all.

"The bitch is awake!"

The pain in my head was unbearable and I was stripped down to my panties and fitted with a new explosive leash. I was slightly scared but I forced myself to hide it as Charloss was arguing with some guy about the branding. I start to fight my way out of my bounds but a sudden shock of electricity burst through my body and I screamed in agony before pissing myself.

"Disgusting," I could vaguely hear Charloss mutter before a hot poker was suddenly pressed into my back. I recoiled in pain before I blacked out.

Soon, I found myself trapped in a steady schedule of beatings, torture and rape. I'm pretty sure I had lost a part of my soul to those bastards. I wanted to escape, run away where I could not be found but I was constantly under watch and I hated it. I hated being trapped in a gilded cage and only being the slave to someone like Charloss.

Then I found the keys towards my freedom. A strange magic hammer and a Samsung Tablet. Some idiot had left it out in his study when I was cleaning it, so I totally did the right thing and swiped the ,wait, how is a Samsung tablet able to exist in the world of One Piece?

I picked up the tablet and switched it on. A black magic app was on the device and I decided to look through it. The words were either written backwards or ran through Google Translate several times over but somehow I could read it.

Over time, I stole items that I needed in order to make my escape. Clothes, alcohol, anything I could get my hands on that I needed, as well as making good use of the black magic app.

* * *

One day, or should I say night, I made my leave. After everyone had gone to bed, I magically unlocked myself from my shackles and climbed out of the bed.

I flexed my wrists and stretched my legs as I found my magic bag and got dressed. After I slung my bag over my shoulder, I went to the window and managed to successfully get it open.

Luckily for me, I was on the ground floor, so I climbed out so I could disappear into the night, away from the hell I used to live in. After I had managed to steal a boat from the harbor, I sailed to sea and an uncertain future.

Now what was I going to do?

I had vowed to burn down the Government and destroy the World Nobles, but I would have to become strong first.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a surprisingly warm day and I was asleep on a boat in the middle of the ocean. My familiars, Morpheus and Narcissa were flying over my head.

Then suddenly, a cannon ball came splashing into the sea, rocking the boat and soaking me in the process.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"What was that?" Luffy glanced off to where the cannonball had landed.

"Is that a boat?" Usopp asked.

"What's a boat that small doing in the middle of the sea and who the hell is rowing it?!" Zoro asked.

"I dunno but we shall follow it!" Luffy grinned.

"Actually, it looks like the boat is going away from us!"

I was using my powers to row as fast as I could to get away from the ship. Once I was sure I was out of their range, I ended up blacking out again.

* * *

Then suddenly, I could feel myself being shaken. I open my eyes to find myself surrounded by men who appeared to be chefs.

"It's a girl!" I could hear one of them say. I groaned.

"Are you sure that's a girl?" Another one added.

"Oi, I'm a girl, thank you very much!" I sat up quite abruptly.

"Oi, are you alright?"

I turn to find the source of the voice.

"Who the hell-?"

My question was interrupted by my stomach. Damn. I needed to eat.

"Disregard my previous question. I have money."

Then a sudden explosion from the other side of the Baratie. Well, at least that rubber idiot has arrived. The chefs ran off to deal with the explosion while I just wondered inside and sat down at a table before that Marine bastard Fulbody and some woman waltzed inside. I watched as he began to spout some pretentious crap about the wine. Needless to say, Sanji humiliated him.

I simply couldn't help but burst out laughing. He really needed to be taken down a peg or five! Pretty soon everyone in the restaurant was laughing at him.

"Don't mock me, you bastard!"

Having smashed the table in two, stomped on Sanji's hand and finally hit his woman.

"What a bastard!" I muttered as Sanji pretty much kicked his ass just as the other members of the crew showed up.

"Well, this is going to be interesting!" I rubbed my hands together in some form of glee as Zeff showed up and more hilarity ensued, what with Fulbody literally being kicked out of the restaurant and all. Then to top all of that off, some Marine got shot by some guy coming in and demanding food. Needless to say, more beatings ensued.

"Everyone, continue with your meal!" Patty chucked the guy out of the restaurant and things went back to normal. Well, for a short spell, anyway.

* * *

"I heard you gotta work here for a whole year!"

"Does this mean that we have to redraw the pirate flag?"

Luffy was clearly pissed off that his crew had pretty much waltzed in of their own free will and were enjoying a meal. I mean, this was funny but suddenly, I had an idea.

"Er, hi. You don't know me yet, but I can get you out of it. I'm going to speak to the head chef about it and get you off the hook!"

I quickly headed off to find Zeff before Luffy could say a word.

"Oi, shitheads! I need to speak to the head chef!"

"It's you again!" Patty waltzed up to me. "What do you need to speak to Zeff for?"

I simply opened my purse and held up several large wads of Beli.

"About the damage to your restaurant. Enough said."

I was quickly lead to where Zeff was.

"What can I do for you, young lady?"

"It's about your restaurant. I have money to repair that damage." I held out the Beli.

"You know that idiot who wrecked my restaurant?"

"Not really," I lied.

"So why are you helping him?"

"I don't know, just because," I simply drop the pile of Beli in front of Zeff and walk away. As I came back into the main part of the restaurant, I could hear yelling.

"What have you done now?" I sighed, completely exasperated.

"Zoro was trying to kill me!"

I glanced at Zoro before glancing back at Luffy.

"You're off the hook. I paid up for that thing you did."

"Eh?!"

Luffy suddenly wrapped his arms around me, crushing the air out of my lungs.

"You're choking the life out of me!" I kick Luffy off me before I pull up a chair and sat down at the table.

"Wanna join my crew?"

I stare at Luffy for a moment.

"Oh, sure."

"EH?! are you just going to let a random stranger join our crew?!" Usopp and Zoro yelled at the same time.

Luffy just laughs.

"Why not? She was nice enough to pay for what I'd done!"

"We're following a total idiot," Nami and Zoro exclaim at the same time as Sanji comes over and starts hitting on Nami.

" 'Ey, Luffy! Get him on our crew!"

"Of course!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Just who the hell are you?! You come waltzing in, throw some money around and declare yourself part of the crew!"

Before I could reply to Zoro's questions, more yelling came from outside the Baratie.

"The flag that turns brave men into chickens!"

"It's the king of the East Blue, Don Kreig!"

Luffy and I glance at each other.

"Don Kreig? He's kind of a pussy if you ask me!" I snarked at Luffy and Sanji as Gin appeared carrying Don Kreig.

"And you say that, knowing he could easily beat your black ass!" Morpheus said as he rested in my tangled hair.

"True, true, but someone had to say it!"

I watched as Kreig begged for food.

"He doesn't look like he's starving to me!"

"That's cos he's totally faking it! You'd have to be an idiot to fall for that!" I yelled.

"Eh?!" everybody yelled as Sanji dumped a bowl of rice in front of Kreig. I just facepalmed as he began to wolf it down.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Patty yelled as Sanji, but he ignored him. The bowl suddenly flies out Kreig's hands and landed in Patty's face.

"What the hell?!" Everybody watching exclaimed at the same time.

"Happy now?" I asked. Then Kreig came and knocked Sanji flying into the staircase, causing everyone to scream and run away.

"What a bastard!" Morpheus, Narcissa and I exclaimed together as Sanji picked himself up off the ground.

Soon, Kreig revealed himself to be wearing a ludicrously useless armour. I took one look at it and began laughing. I didn't care that I was pissing him off, it just looks stupid!

"That armour's useless!" I wiped the tears from my face just before I was forcefully picked up off the ground by Kreig.

"So you think this is funny, do you?"

"Well, to be honest, yes!" I smirked at him. For the record, I was aware that this wasn't my fight. I just liked winding people up, even if I ended up getting beaten up in the process. As if on cue, Kreig grabbed hold of the front of my shirt, lifting me to his eye level.

"And for the record, you're not the strongest man there is!" I added just before he threw me out of the restaurant.

"I kinda asked for that, to be honest," I mumbled to myself as I swam my way back onto the Baratie. Damn me and my big mouth. As I stumbled back towards the restaurant, I could hear yelling. I turned around in time to see the ship get cut in two!

"Yosaku! Johnny!"

"Where's the ship!"

"She took off with it!"

"Eh? Seriously?!"

Morpheus and Narcissa came and rested on my shoulders, having dried off from being unceremoniously tossed into the ocean.

"Oi, what's going on?" Narcissa asked.

"We've lost our ship apparently," I said grimly. "Plus that Don Kreig just got his ship cut in two!"

We turned back in time to see Don Kreig's ship continuing to sink as a mysterious figure in a coffin-shaped boat watched. Before I could stop myself, I wolf whistled.

"I thought you don't believe in love at first sight, Natalie?" Narcissa asked me.

"I don't. I was impressed that Mihawk could cut that ship in half without breaking a sweat!" I replied.

"He followed us!"

"Well, you did kind of ask for it!" Morpheus pointed out.

"Shush! Do you want us to get killed?" Narcissa whacked Morpheus over the head with her wing.

"No way! Hawk-Eyes!" I could see Zoro shaking. "I've been sailing the seas to find you! You have time to spare because I challenge you to a duel!"

"The hell? Is this 'Yu-Gi-Oh!', now?" I muttered under my breath.

"I accept."

Naturally, I see an opportunity to drain those suckers for what they're worth!

"Okay, people, listen up! It's time to place your bets on who will win this duel! In one corner, we have the upcoming rookie, Roronoa Zoro! And in the other corner, we have one of the Seven Warlords Of The Sea™, Dracule Mihawk!"

"Who the hell are you calling an 'upcoming rookie', you damn bitch?!" Zoro yelled at me.

"I'm not your opponent, you damn marimo! Concentrate on Mihawk!"

And soon, Mihawk and Zoro were fighting, the idiots I was surrounded by having thrown their money on Zoro to win.

"No one can win against Aniki!"

"I wouldn't bet on it if I were you!" I folded my arms across my chest, having swiped up the cash when they weren't looking. I glanced at Luffy and waved him over.

"Oi, Luffy, I'm going to split and retrieve Nami. Want to come with?"

Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"What about Zoro?"

I glance back at Zoro who was still getting his ass owned by Mihawk.

"They'll catch up to us. Now let's go! We can still catch up with the Merry!"

"Yosh!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are they?!"

"Gone, all thanks to you."

"And good riddance, I'd say!" Morpheus muttered, placing his wings on his head. Don Kreig and his band of not so merry men had finally fucked off, and the entirety of the Baratie were all relieved that they had gotten rid of them.

"I don't want to be a pirate."

I unzipped and removed my hoodie, revealing a t-shirt with a unicorn across my breasts before appearing next to Sanji.

"Are you sure about that, Sanji-boy?"

"I told you I'm not-MELLORINE! MELLORINE!"

I knew it had worked because suddenly Sanji had an explosive nosebleed and I was blasted in the face with it. It was akin to being hit in the face by a Blastoise.

"So, you're joining us?" I wiped my face. Okay, I should've seen _that_ one coming.

"I didn't catch your name, my lovely maiden!"

"It's Nightingale. Nightingale Natalie," Morpheus and Narcissa just sweatdropped.

"Unbelievable," Morpheus shook his head as Narcissa giggled.

"Oi, I thought you said you were going to catch up to Nami!" Luffy asked me.

"I changed my mind. Besides, I'm kind of a liar and you can't trust those sorts of people!"

Elsewhere, Usopp sneezed.

* * *

"This soup's great!"

"You'd probably eat a bowl of our shit if it was served to you on a silver platter!" Morpheus and Narcissa muttered under their breaths as I continued to chow down on the food.

"Well, obviously. Sanji's cooking is revered!"

I rolled my eyes. So the old git and his cronies were trolling Sanji!

"I'm up to my tits in idiots!" I groaned.

"You mentioned something about a cook?"

"And we got one! I managed to 'persuade' Sanji-boy to join!" I wiped my hands on my jeans, a massive grin on my face.

"Well, I can see how you managed to persuade the eggplant, young lady!" Zeff said.

"That shitty old fart is a pervert," I could hear Sanji mutter under his breath from the other side of the door.

"Takes one to know one, eh?" I replied. I swear I could have heard the sound of a lighter being dropped.

* * *

"We couldn't catch up with her," Yosaku had returned to the Baratie, destroying a wall in the process and explained the situation.

"Well, let's go then!"

* * *

"We'll meet again, you bastards!"

We finally set off from the Baratie with a bawling Sanji. This was going to be a _very_ interesting journey.

"What great weather!"

"I beg to disagree!" Morpheus, Narcissa and I groaned collectively. I felt like I was going to fall asleep, considering the weather and all while Luffy was being hyper and Sanji was in 'Love Cook Mode™'.

I jolted awake again. Yosaku had blown his whistle and was explaining Arlong and the Seven Warlords of the Sea to Luffy and Sanji. I yawned and was falling asleep again when I felt someone poke me.

"Oi, Natalie, shouldn't you be awake for this?" Sanji asked me.

"Does it really matter? We're going over there, taking back Nami and our ship and going to the Grand Line! What more do we need?" I closed my eyes again.

* * *

I opened my eyes again. I wasn't on the boat anymore. Instead I was in a black, shapeless void. I stumbled to my feet, bleary-eyed and absolutely confused.

"Where the hell am I?" I mumbled to myself.

"What's up, fuckface?"

A shadowy figure appeared in front of me. It was wearing a long black hooded cloak, obscuring its face and body.

"Who the hell are you?"

I could see its mouth turn up into a smirk.

"I'm you, silly! Well, the nagging voice in the back of your head that criticizes every little thing you do!"

"You're my conscience?"

The figure fell down anime-style.

"No! Those shitty crows following you are your conscience, I'm the personification of your anxiety!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," I hung my head in shame.

"I've pretty much informed you of my presence! I'm ever going to go away! Mwahahaha!"

* * *

I could feel myself being shook awake by Sanji.

"Are you alright, Natalie-chwan?"

"I'm okay, just passed out from being tired!" I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Of course, Luffy was practically swallowing up the plate as he and Yosaku ate.

"This is delicious!"

I took a plate from Sanji as Morpheus and Narcissa happily pecked at their servings. I was mildly weirded out by the dream I had, but I didn't dwell on it too much.

"Well, we expected nothing less from someone like Sanji!" I said as I wolfed down the food.

"Slow down, Natalie-chwan! You might choke!"

I raised an eyebrow at Sanji.

"Sanji-boy, I've choked on bigger pieces of meat than this! I'll be fine!"

Sanji just stared dumbfounded as I burst out laughing while Yosaku and Luffy were fighting over the last piece of meat.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a dark place, a group of mysterious shadow men and women are gathering at a round table.

"We won't let that cheap hussy get away! Send our best guy to kill her!" The head honcho slammed a fist on the table.

"Tony Rocky Horror?! Are you serious, boss? Don't you just want to sell her back into slavery again?" A random mook piped up.

"If we sell her back into slavery, she'll just escape again!" Multiple anger marks popped over the head honcho's head as he facepalmed.

"Er, boss?"

"What?!" The head honcho snapped at the mook.

"Are you sure we should be sending Tony Rocky Horror after her? I mean, we could send other ninja operatives after her to do the job and-"

The head honcho points a gun in the face of the mook.

"Melvin, do not question my order or you'll end up like your brother Marvin! So do as I say and send Tony Rocky Horror after her!" The head honcho gestured to the nearby wall where a portrait of a headless man was prominently displayed.

The mook, Melvin, glanced at the portrait and visibly gulped. The last thing he needed was to be shot in the face.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell is going on?!" I swatted Morpheus who was pecking at my face. I sat up in time to see a giant cow monster thing.

"Oh, that cow monster thing? Wasn't worth waking me up," I mumbled before falling back asleep.

Sanji, Yosaku and the two crows stared at Natalie.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Yosaku asked the crows.

"She's always been like that!" Morpheus and Narcissa just shrugged.

* * *

Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! I gritted my teeth as the whip smacked against my bare back. I wasn't giving him the satisfaction of screaming. Then suddenly, cold water splashed over me. The shock of the cold water cause my eyes to snap open. I was still in this hellhole? Wait, I could still be dreaming.

I closed my eyes again as a warm liquid ran down between my legs.

"Great, she's pissing herself," I could hear a feminine voice from behind me. My face burned with shame. I could feel myself slowly die inside as I could feel myself being violated in several different ways. I was sure I was in hell and I was being tormented by the devil and her brother.

* * *

I jolted awake to find that the ship we were on was going at mach speed! I had barely made it to the side in time to and Narcissa perched back on my shoulders as I wiped my mouth and groaned.

"That's a first for me," I tried not to heave again. Suddenly, we were no longer on the sea and were hurtling through the forest and then…

"We've arrived!" was the last thing I heard before the scenery turned black.

* * *

Back in the real world, we follow two people, both black. The woman was in her late 50s and the man was in his late 20s. They walk out of a police station.

"Well, we've reported her missing. We just have to wait for her to phone or come home." the man said.

"Where the hell could have she have gone?" the woman replied.

"I don't know, mum," the man said, stroking his beard in thought. "I suspect that Natalie is up to something and she probably wouldn't want to come home straight away,"

* * *

I sat up in shock and covered in sweat. Then I sneezed. Damn. I was either catching a cold or someone was talking about me.

"Where the fuck am I?" I groaned. After about two minutes, I stood up, still dazed from being knocked out, rubbing my head and looked around. Where the hell were the rest of the guys?

" _Yare yare daze_ ," I facepalm before I could hear yelling. I squint in the distance. I could make out Johnny, Yosaku, Luffy, Sanji and moss head in the distance!

"What, they're leaving already? What a shame," I folded my arms across my chest and sighed.

"OI! Where did you come from?!" Zoro yelled. I simply pointed in the direction I came from.

Morpheus perched himself on my shoulder and shook his head as Luffy and Johnny argued about Nami.

"Who are you calling friends, Luffy?"

"Damn, Nami, you just appeared from nowhere!" Morpheus and Narcissa shook their heads and ruffled their feathers in mock surprise.

"Ah, Nami! What are you talking about? I came to get you! You're part of my crew!"

"Crew? Ha!" Nami scoffed. "We were never friends."

"Backstabber~!" Morpheus and Narcissa said together.

"You bitch! You killed Usopp-aniki!" I had to hold back Johnny before he could try and attack Nami.

"Arlong wants to kill 'Roronoa Zoro and his posse' because Zoro did something stupid!"

"We're not a posse!" I clenched my fist but I couldn't bring myself to hit Nami. I swallowed back the bile and anger rising in my throat.

"You may have monster like powers, but you're no match for real monsters. Take it from me, you all will be killed."

I was still unsure of the extent of my powers but I was sure that I wasn't a monster. Besides, I hadn't been in the sort of fights Luffy had been in yet so I was technically untested. I snapped out of my thoughts. Nami had gone. I decided to disappear for a bit. It's not like they would miss me, right?

* * *

"Oi, where'd that black cloud come from?" Yosaku asked aloud.

"What black cloud?" Johnny and Sanji asked at the same time.

Yosaku pointed at the black mist where Natalie was.

"Aah! Natalie-chwan's been kidnapped!" Sanji began freaking out.

"Perverted love cook,"

"Damn grass head!"

And once again, Sanji and Zoro began fighting as everybody else sweatdropped.

* * *

I groaned, having fallen on my ass. I glanced up, quickly recognising where I was. I needed to seriously work on my teleporting.

"Arlong Park," I murmured to myself.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over my mouth as I was being manhandled by a strange person. I swung my legs around in a struggle to get myself free. One of my feet connected with something. Something sharp and for some insane reason a clanging sound. I quickly bit down on the mysterious figure's hand.

"Eyaaah!" they yelled as I dropped to the ground, my foot still bleeding from the impact kick. Then it suddenly dawned on me who had tried to assault me.

"Fuck! It's you again!" I stared wide eyed and in shock as the 10 ft tall dark green fishman stood before me, dressed in only black shorts with a golden codpiece that I had managed to impale my foot on and a slasher smile plastered on his face.

"Thought you'd recognize me, baby!" Tony Rocky Horror leered down at me before grabbing a hold of the front of my shirt.

"Ah, you're still as delicious looking as the last time that I graced your presence!" he then licked the left side of my face. I shuddered.

"You goddamn freaky fish bastard!" I had barely managed to free myself from his tight grip, when he grabbed hold of me. In a flash, Mjolnir was in my hand and Tony Rocky Horror was on the ground, yelling in pain. I quickly took off, not even bothering to look back.

I was scared as hell but I knew I had to get the fuck out of dodge before Tony Rocky Horror could try anything with me. I continued to sprint, still profusely bleeding and in incredible pain but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop.

Then something flew past me. A quick glance told me that Luffy had just punched out Arlong. I teleported to where Luffy, Usopp and Sanji were.

"'Sup, guys?"

"GAAH! You frightened me!" they yelled at the same time.

"Don't sneak up on us like that!" Usopp yelled at me.

"But I didn't sneak up, Usopp! I just appeared!" I tried my best to look innocent but I was sure not even Usopp was buying the bullshit coming out of my mouth. Soon, Zoro had appeared, prepared for a fight.

"What can five inferior beings such as yourself do against someone like me? I don't waste my time on trash!" Arlong's laughter was grating on my nerves as Hach made a trumpeting sound.

Suddenly, the whole of Arlong Park began to shake.

"Mohmoo! I have your next meal!"

Out of the whirlpool came the cow monster thing from earlier. It still had a bump on its head and it appeared to be crying waterfalls. I actually felt sorry for it being beaten up by Sanji and Luffy.

"Oh, it's just him," Luffy said dismissivly.

Suddenly, Mohmoo turned and began leaving Arlong Park! I cracked up.

"Where are you going, Mohmoo? I won't stop you if you run away,"

Mohmoo turned back and came towards us! I stopped laughing. Fucking Arlong.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sanji asked.

"Hopefully he knows what he's doing," I folded my arms across my chest. My foot still hurt but it had stopped bleeding.

Luffy had grabbed hold of Mohmoo and pulled hard on him.

"Gomu Gomu no kazaguruma!"

Our boy Luffy has turned himself into a pinwheel and tossed Mohmoo out of Arlong Park and had taken the fish mooks out in the process!

"I want to take down Arlong!"

"Perfect, I want to kill you now!" Arlong had a equally pant pissing slasher smile across his face.

"Surprise!"

I jumped and screamed. The others turned to me in response.

"Tony Rocky Horror!"

"You know him, Natalie?" Sanji asked me.

"Oh, she knows me VERY well, don't you, baby?" Tony Rocky Horror places one of his giant hands on my ass. I could feel the nausea rising up inside me again. I grabbed hold of his arm and bent it backwards without a second thought.

"Okay, Mr Tony Rocky Horror, I'm not your goddamn plaything anymore!"

"Gaah, you crazy bitch!" Tony Rocky Horror tried to hit me but I dodged.

"Oi, need help with this psycho?"

"I'm good Sanji. Gonna get Medieval on his ass," I flash a grin at Sanji before delivering a mega punch, knocking Tony Rocky Horror flying off into the distance. I teleported after him.

* * *

I found myself in the forest where Tony Rocky Horror had appeared to me.

"Where is that green fish bastard?" I mutter to myself as I extended Mjolnir's handle so that it appeared to look like a sledgehammer.

Then I felt something smack me hard in the back, knocking me to the floor and Mjlonir out of reach. Then I could hear and feel a sickening crunch. Tony Rocky Horror had stomped on my kneecap.

"You're useless without your weapon, Natalie! Just admit defeat and submit to me or I will make you submit to me and I'll kill you anyway!"

" _Yare yare daze_ ," I muttered before I kick Tony Rocky Horror off of me. I summon Mjolnir and she returned to my hand. I quickly swung it and whack Tony Rocky Horror in the face, knocking him to the floor. Using Mjolnir, I struggle to my feet, which isn't easy considering I had a hole in one of them, not to mention the fact that I had my kneecap on my other leg smashed by that fish bastard.

"You bitch! I might as well kill you now!" Tony Rocky Horror comes rushing at me but I manage to pick up Mjolnir and smash her into his face.

"Not if I kill you first!" With that, I jam Mjolnir through Tony Rocky Horror's mouth, the head popping out of the other side. I was splattered in blood as he gurgled and began choking on his own blood.

I whipped out my tablet. I could see Luffy was still fighting Arlong. Only Arlong was in the water.

"Fishmen are stronger in the water, huh? Well, try this, Arlong!"

* * *

 _'No one can surpass me in the water, not even that Straw Hat brat! A special trait only we_ Fishmen _have!'_

"Huh? Where's the water going?" Luffy asked.

"THE WATER'S DRAINING?!" everybody yelled.

"But how? There's no hole in the bottom!" Usopp yelled.

_'Eh? What's going on?! Where's the water going?!'_

"What the hell is going on?!" Arlong yelled as the last of the water drained away.

Luffy cracked his knuckles.

* * *

I groaned as I limped back to Arlong Park. I was tired, my kneecap had been smashed and I was suffering from blood loss due to the hole in my foot opening all over again. I had disposed of Tony Rocky Horror and Morpheus and Narcissa were taking care of the corpse.

I had managed to show up in time to watch Arlong Park to collapse. I had fallen to the ground, unable to move further. I grabbed Mjolnir and managed to shrink her back onto my chain.

"Natalie-aniki!" I heard Yosaku yell as everyone was running away.

"I can't feel my legs! I can't move!" I yelled. Yosaku grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

* * *

Soon, Luffy emerged from the rubble in one piece (Ba-dun-tss!).

"NAMI! YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!"

There was a pause and then…

"Arlong Park has fallen!"

Everybody was cheering and celebrating. I just grinned. I was still exhausted, weak, in incredible pain and blood splattered. Morpheus and Narcissa appeared and floated down onto my head.

"Yo, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Morphy. Just need to get my foot and kneecap fixed. How was Tony Rocky Horror?"

"Tastes just like chicken!" they both said at the same time. I laughed out loud.

* * *

"Damnit!" the head honcho slams his fist into the table. "She's supposed to be dead, not slightly crippled! Send out more ninja operatives to kill her!"

"Boss, we can't just send out ninja operatives left and right!" a shadow woman with dark skin, short green hair and red eyes piped up.

"Damnit, Crystal, we need to get rid of that Nightingale bitch!"

Crystal glares at the head honcho.

"Fine. We'll send out more ninja operatives,"

" **Let's kill da ho! BEEEEEEEETCH!** " The head honcho grins.

Crystal grits her teeth. How the _hell_ did she end up working for this asshole?


	6. Chapter 6

_It was a dark and stormy night. Scratch that, it was a very dark and incredibly stormy night. I lay in the boat I had stolen in order to escape from hell as I knew it. The tiny boat was rocking violently in the middle of the ocean but I couldn't really do anything about it because I could barely move. Having been starved in captivity and this was my third day on the ocean and I was starving._

_I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the sounds of my stomach, but to no avail. The sea continued to batter the boat. Then, before I knew it, the boat tipped over and I fell into the ocean._

_"Godda-" was the only thing I could get out of my mouth before I fell overboard._

_I was awakened to the sound of thunder and the feeling of rain falling on my face. I turn my head to to try and see where I was. I was lying on sand. Well done, captain obvious. It was raining heavily. I could make out a person standing over me. I blacked out again before I could say a word._

_The next time I opened my eyes, I found myself in an unfamiliar place. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and groaning._

_"Oh, you're awake," a girl was standing over me, her long red hair tickling at my nose, green eyes staring into my brown ones._

_"Where the hell am I?" the girl said nothing but placed a tray onto my lap. Chicken noodle soup._

_"Just eat. It doesn't matter, it's just you and me here,"_

_Wait, what? I nearly choke on a mouthful of noodles when she said this._

_"You mean, you're the only one on this island?"_

_"Well, I am now. I lived here with my father before he died."_

_"I'm sorry. Wait, what's your name?"_

_"Roxanne."_

_"Hi, Roxanne. I'm Natalie."_

_We stared at each other in silence for a moment. Then we both burst out laughing._

* * *

"What happened to you?"

I snapped out of my flashback before I slammed my tankard down and glanced at Usopp. I had managed to get my kneecap and foot fixed, but I could still feel the pain.

"Oh, this? I ran into one of the ghosts of my past," I shrugged before refilling my tankard with booze.

"You're kinda weird, aren't you, Natalie?"

"I know."

After finishing my drink, I wandered around, not really having much of a clue as to where I was going. Morpheus landed on my right shoulder and pecked at my ear.

"Ow! Stop that before I wring your bird neck!"

"Damn, Natalie, I wanted to see if you were alright!"

I groaned.

"I'm fine, Morpheus. Wait, where's Narcissa?"

"Eating."

"Eating what?"

"Arlong."

I double take. Arlong, asshole fishman supreme, was _dead_?!

"Arlong's dead?! I though Luffy knocked him out cold!"

"Apparantly not," Johnny and Yosaku said from behind me. I spin around.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, you bastards!" I groaned.

"What's up? You seem to be down in the dumps,"

"It's nothing, Johnny, just tired after all of this madness," I sighed.

"I'm the one who defeated the invincible fishman!"

We turn to see Usopp standing on top of a pile of tables yelling through a megaphone.

"Usopp, you liar!" we yelled in unison.

* * *

The night continued, everyone was eating, drinking and being merry. I sat on the edge of the cliff, staring off into the night sky. Where was Roxanne? What did those pricks do to her?

I fiddle with the bracelets on my wrist. I was sure that Roxanne wasn't dead but I wasn't sure where she was.

* * *

I jolted awake to find that it was now morning. How long had I been asleep? When did I fall asleep?

Crap. They're probably loading the Merry right now. I got up off the ground and sprinted my way to where the Merry was.

I was right. I could see Zoro and Usopp picking up supplies. I assumed Sanji and Luffy were aboard as I climbed my way onto the ship.

"Where were you last night, Natalie? And why do you look like you've been crying?"

I froze. Did I look like I had been crying? Shit. I knew I looked like shit right now but was it really that obvious?

"I needed a break. That party was super overwealming," I wince at the pain in my knee. This was going to bother me for a long while, wasn't it?

"You bastard! What did you say to Nami-san?!"

I snapped out of my funk to watch Sanji yell at Zoro, somethoing about how he was getting in the way of his and Nami's true love.

I couldn't hold back anymore, so I just burst out laughing.

"What are you, stupid?"

"What did you call me, you moss headed bastard?! what about my happiness? I'd have lost 98.72% of the reason I'm on this shitty crew in the first place!"

I hit Sanji over the head. For some reason I felt mildly insulted. I was a woman too! What did Nami have that I didn't?

"Hey! I'm a woman, damnit! Don't ignore me just because I'm not as attractive as Nami!"

"Ah, Natalie-swan! I forgot about you!" Sanji started swooning over me, heart eye and all.

"Oi, oi," Zoro and Usopp muttered to themselves.

"START THE SHIP OUT!"

Nami came running towards the ship as we began to set sail.

"What is she doing?" I could hear the crowd yell. I smirk. That conniving bitch knew what she was doing!

"She made it!" Morpheus and Narcissa cried.

Nami then proceeded to lift her shirt and a whole load of wallets fell out from her shirt! I was on the ground dying from laughter.

"That conniving bitch! It's only a matter of time before she turns on us again!"

"Yeah, no. I don't see that happening anytime sooner, mossball!" I pick myself up from the ground and wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes.

"Who asked you, anyway? We still don't know that much about you!"

I folded my arms across my chest and smirked.

"All in due time, Zoro. All in due time."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oi, Natalie,"

"What is it, Nami?"

"What's wrong with your arms?"

I glanced down at the bright red marks on my arm.

"Oh, that? I had a bit of an accident while helping Sanji wash the dishes," I sweatdrop.

"You don't need me to fix it?"

"Nah, it's just scratches. It'll go away eventually," I smile up at Nami before I head to the bathroom. Once I was alone, I removed my shirt and reached into my bag and pulled out a floor length mirror to examine the ugly mark on my back.

I quietly traced it, as I remembered something.

I was paraded around a stage in an auction house, my clothes now tattered and slightly stained. My head was still hurting from whatever the hell happened earlier and I was dizzy and confused by the lights and sounds and my legs shook as I stood on that stage, vulnerable and exposed.

The hammer came down and a booming voice shook me out of my trance.

"Sold to the Celestial Dragon Saint Charloss!"

Before I could even react, I was forcibly lead off stage and a ugly obese guy with snot hanging out of his nose and wearing a strange bubble on his head was standing before me. I don't say anything, only glaring at him as he walked around me.

"What's with the sour face? You should be happy that you're going to be trained to be a good little slave!"

With that, Charloss grabbed hold of my ass and squeezed hard. I elbow Charloss in the stomach in retaliation. Suddenly, Charloss grabbed hold of my arm and twisted it behind my back. I bite down on my lip, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of crying. He then dragged me kicking and screaming out the auction house.

"You're going to become my latest wife," I could feel nausea rise up n my stomach. I would be his wife? I mentally shut down. No way in hell was I becoming that ugly man's wife!

"Natalie? Are you down here?"

I snap out of my flashback.

"Yeah, I'm down here!"

I put the mirror back into my bag as Usopp walked into the room.

"That mark on your back, what is it?"

I swallow.

"Can we talk about it later? It's not pretty and I'm kind of tired," I sighed before resting my head in my hands and sitting down on .the floor.

"What do you mean?" Usopp sits down beside me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I worry you might not like me anymore and you might try to throw me off the crew!" I sighed into his shoulder.

"Why would we not like you anymore? What's so bad that you fear that we won't like you anymore?"

I stare into his eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But the others need to know as well!"

I put my t-shirt back on before heading back to the others. I sat down at the table, glancing around at the others.

"Ah, Natalie-Chwan~!" Sanji danced around me, placing a teacup in front of me and holding a plate of sandwiches in my face. I waved them away.

"Not now, Sanji! What I have to say is more important right now. You all probably need to sit down for this and I should warn you, none of this is going to be pretty,"

And so I told them everything. Not literally every gross detail, but just the basic stuff. When I was finished, I sat back and took a sip of my tea.

"Any questions?" I asked.

"How are you still alive?!" They all asked me. I just shrugged. Suddenly, I felt a rubber pair of arms start to crush the air out of me and several more sets of arms are thrown around me.

"Aah! You're crushing the air out of my lungs!" I gasp, kicking my legs as I struggle to breathe.

"It's because we're nakama, stupid!"

"Oi, who are you calling stupid?!" I kick Luffy in the leg as everybody else laughs. Yes, happy home indeed.

It was just after midnight and I was sitting in the kitchen alone, drowning my sorrows in vodka and absorbed in my tablet. I may have found people that cared for me, but I still had a long way to go before I could conquer my demons for good. Ever since I had joined up with the Straw Hat Pirates crew, I hadn't heard much from the old man that had sent me here. Maybe this was a dream, maybe I was still being tortured or worse, stuck in my meaningless existence.

"Natalie?"

I jump with a slight shriek. When did Usopp sneak into the kitchen?

"What are you doing here?" I wasn't going to hide the fact that I was drinking.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Yup."

I took another swig from the bottle of vodka as I slipped my tablet under my , it is called hammerspace, after all.

"Listen, about earlier…"

I held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't. I really don't want to dwell on it. It's just too painful for me to think about it, let alone talking about it, you know?"

Usopp nods. I wasn't sure if they could comprehend the situation I had just gotten out from, as well. I knew I sure as hell couldn't, even now I was still struggling to be a free woman.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Usopp. It's none of you guys fault. It's all on me,"

I place my head in my hands and sighed. I still didn't know what to make of the fact that I was seeing them in close up except for the fact that they were a bunch of crazy bastards that seemed to attract trouble.

I was unsure when the tears started to fall but I was unable to stop crying. Quietly sobbing, I threw myself at Usopp and cried into his chest.

I didn't know how long I had cried or when I fell asleep due to exhaustion but when I woke up, I had somehow ended up in the men's room and had slept on the nearby couch.

"The fuck?"

"You're awake, Natalie-chwan!"

Sanji was standing over me, his visible eye in the shape of a heart.

"Damnit, swirly brows! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"You shitty swordsman, you sleep at all hours of the day! I'll kill you for disturbing my Natalie-chwan's sleep!"

I shake my head as Sanji and Zoro start fighting again. I crawled off the couch and up out the mast onto the deck where everybody else was. I notice Nami sitting in the deckchair reading a newspaper. I couldn't help but stare at her for a bit.

I hesitate slightly before heading past them and down to the bedroom. I tossed clothes onto the bed, trying to find something to put after I bathed. Then somebody knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It is I, Captain Usopp!"

I snickered. That ego of his is going to be the death of me.

"Door's open, shithead!"

I could hear the door open and close before Usopp came down into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" I glanced up at Usopp.

"About last night-"

I shake my head again.

"No. Come here," I wait as Usopp walked up to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest, his fingers intertwined with mine.

"Oi, Usopp! There's something you need to see!"

"What does Luffy want now?" I sighed, pulling away from Usopp before he runs out of the room. I sat down on the floor and stared ahead at a nearby wall blankly. I didn't go running after because I'm sure it was nothing special.

Bere Bere Bere…

I snapped out of my trance. Was that a Den Den Mushi? I reach into my purse and pulled out the aforementioned item.

"Hello?" I spoke into the handset.

"I'm coming to get you, Natalie. You will pay!" I glanced at the snail. I couldn't tell who I was speaking to cos the snail somehow had a mask over its features.

"Who the hell is this?"

"We know where you are and what you did. We want to make you pay!"

I slammed down the receiver before placing my head in my hands. I had a very bad feeling about this. Needing fresh air, I wondered out of the bedroom onto deck. Nami was smacking Luffy as Zoro and Sanji were fighting. Nothing new, I guess.


End file.
